Find $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{8} \cdot \left(\frac{3}{4}\right)^{-3}$.
Explanation: Since $\left(\frac{a}{b}\right)^n = \left(\frac{b}{a}\right)^{-n}$, then we know $\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)^{-3} = \left(\frac{4}{3}\right)^3$.

Also, we know $\left(\frac{a}{b}\right)^n = \frac{a^n}{b^n}$, so $\left(\frac{4}{3}\right)^3 = \frac{4^3}{3^3}$ and $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{8} = \frac{1^8}{2^8}$.

So, combining terms, we have $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^{8} \cdot \left(\frac{3}{4}\right)^{-3} = \frac{4^3}{3^3} \cdot \frac{1^8}{2^8} = \frac{4^3 \cdot 1^8}{3^3 \cdot 2^8}$.  We can simplify since $4^3 = 64 = 2^6$, and $\frac{2^6}{2^8} = \frac{1}{2^2}$ (since $\frac{a^k}{a^j} = a^{k-j}$).

Then, we solve for $\frac{4^3 \cdot 1^8}{3^3 \cdot 2^8} = \frac{1}{3^3} \cdot \frac{2^6}{2^8} = \frac{1}{3^3} \cdot \frac{1}{2^2}$.  Since $3^3 = 3 \cdot 3 \cdot 3 = 27$, and $2^2 = 4$, we plug in these values, and find our answer to be $\frac{1}{27} \cdot \frac{1}{4} = \frac{1}{27 \cdot 4} = \boxed{\frac{1}{108}}$.